


Mine

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, lambiff
Genre: Adommy, Erotic, Gay Sex, Glambert - Freeform, Glamberts - Freeform, Hot, Love, M/M, adommy love, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and the band go out to the bar to have a good time, and he and Tommy end up going home together. Tommy confesses something to Adam that will change their relationship forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Title:** Mine

 **Author:** psychoglambert

 **Summary:** Adam and the band go out to the bar to have a good time, and he and Tommy end up going home together. Tommy confesses something to Adam that will change their relationship forever.

 **Rating:** MA18+

 **Pairing:** Tommy Joe Ratliff/Adam Lambert

 **Note:** Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

 

 

Adam grabs onto Tommy's hips, grinding his leather-clad crotch into his cat's ass. Adam invited all the band members out to his favorite bar tonight, his treat. Of course, everyone came. Currently, Tommy is drunkenly grinding into Adam's crotch, a pretty mess all over the dance floor. Adam knows Tommy is extremely drunk; otherwise, you'd _never_ find him out on the floor.

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy screeches, rubbing his whole body into Adam to the beat of Metallica's song, For Whom The Bell Tolls. "I need another drink," Tommy giggles drunkenly, raising up his now empty glass that was full two minutes ago.

"I think you need to go have a cup of coffee," Adam laughs, taking Tommy by the arm to the bar. He sits Tommy down on the bar stool, taking a seat next to him. Adam keeps his hand on Tommy, feeling a little protective of his Pretty Kitty.

Tommy shakes his head. "I don't want no fucking coffee. Give me another Jack!" Tommy yells at the bartender.

As the bartender takes his glass away, filling it up with the amber liquid, Adam sighs. Tommy's going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Plus, whenever Tommy gets drunk, he gets horny. No, not that that's a bad thing, but Adam doesn't particulary care for a slobbering, loud Tommy up on his dick. The only exception is when Adam's filthly drunk, too. But he doesn't plan on being tonight. He wanted to be coherent for Tommy tonight, but it looks as if Tommy really doesn't give a flying fuck the other way around.

Tommy leans into Adam's shoulder. "I wanna be fucked so bad tonight," he mutters. "Until I pass out."

"And who's going to do that?" Adam whispers into his ear, tracing a finger along his lower back.

"Don't be stupid! You..." Tommy trails off as Adam rubs the front of his pants, Tommy's growing erection straining against the denim.

As the bartender places the drink on the bar, Adam pulls Tommy to his feet. "Let's go," he says, trying to tug his pretty away from the bar. Tommy grabs the drink, downing it in one gulp before letting himself be pulled away.

"Bring me to my magical carriage, Prince Charming," Tommy giggles, stumbling through the bar to the door. "Is it midnight yet? The spell will wear off by then!" Tommy says, throwing his head back and laughing.

Adam pulls Tommy to his BMW. "I'm taking him home," Adam calls behind his shoulder to Ashley, Rick, and Brian.

"To the magical castle that awaits!" Tommy yells.

Adam shakes his head. "You have been reading way too many fairytales to your neice."

"Hey," Tommy says, his voice changing suddenly, into a low, sexy, drawl. "Are we going to your house?"

Adam acknowledges Tommy with a nod of his head, starting the car. "Try not to puke in my car."

Tommy runs his hand along the sleek dashboard. "Baby, I'm far from puking right now. I want another drink!" He looks over at Adam. "I wanna go to your place now."

Taking one hand off the steering wheel, Adam runs it up Tommy's thigh. "We are, Kitty. Just hold on. L.A. traffic isn't the kindest." Adam glances over at Tommy for a second, taking his eyes off the road. Tommy is slumped in his seat, his eyes slowly closing. Adam sighs internally. _I love him so much. Even when he's drunk._

\

 _I love him so much,_ Tommy thinks. Adam's hand is on his thigh, his fingers achingly close to his erection. Tommy looks at the lights out the passenger window, lights blurring in front of his eyes. _I had way to much to drink. Now Adam's probably not going to fuck me,_ Tommy thinks, just as Adam is pulling into his driveway. He unbuckles his seat belt, crawling over the center console. "Kiss me," Tommy says with a sexy tone in his voice.

Adam grins, tangling his fingers in Tommy's blonde locks. "Gladly," he says, bringing his lips to Tommy's.

Tommy kisses Adam deeply, slipping his tongue far down Adam's throat, loving the warm heat of his mouth. A low moan escapes Tommy's lips, and he reaches down and palms Adam's erection. Adam groans loudly, pushing his hips up into Tommy's grasp. Tommy squeezes harder, trying to get a good handful through Adam's leather pants. _Damn, why did he wear those fucking things when he_ knew _that we were gonna fuck?_

Adam gently pushes Tommy away. "Come on, lets go in the house where we have more room," he says, getting out of the car.

Tommy eagerly follows him, pressing his body against Adam's back as Adam unlocks the door. "Adam, I want you," Tommy whines, grabbing Adam's crotch. "You gonna give this to me? Fuck me senseless?"

Adam moans deep in his throat, finally managing to get the door open, and whips Tommy inside, pressing him against the wall. "You want to make me lose it by talking dirty like that, you rotten little Pretty?" Adam grinds his erection into Tommy's, grabbing anywhere he can on his little body.

Tommy throws his head back, moaning loudly. He can hardly stand from all the alcohol that is in his system. His knees buckle as Adam gives his balls a good squeeze.

"Careful, there," Adam says quietly, picking Tommy up bridal-style and carrying him to the bedroom. Tommy closes his eyes and giggles as Adam sets him down on the king-sized bed, the black sheets caressing his body. "Are we going to get married?" Tommy says drunkenly.

The corner of Adam's mouth turns up. "Ask me that again," he says, pulling out his phone. Tommy repeats himself, and Adam tucks his phone back in his pocket. "We'll see how you feel about that question tomorrow when you're sober."

Tommy giggles again. "And sore. From your massive cock!" Tommy pulls Adam to him by the waistband of his leather pants. "Come on," Tommy whines. "Fuck me already!" He struggles with the button of Adam's pants, finally getting it undone. His breath catches in his throat as he sees Adam isn't wearing any underwear. Adam gives a dirt little smile, taking off his shirt.

Tommy quickly strips, his erected cock springing free. "Yeah..." he moaned as Adam crawls on top of him. Tommy grabs Adam's shoulders, bringing their lips together.

As Adam kisses him, Tommy thrusts his hips up into Adam's, rubbing their hot, hard cocks together. Adam breaks away from Tommy to grab the lube in the drawer next to the bed. Tommy waits in anticipation as Adam squeezes a generous amount into his hand, then rubbing his cock slick with it. He does the same for Tommy, both of them gasping at the cooling sensation the lube creates. Tommy grips Adam's hips, grinding into his body. The wetness between them increases as pre-come leaks from the tips of their cocks.

Tommy reaches down and grabs Adam's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I want you in me," Tommy says, spreading his legs wide. Adam makes a little noise in the back of his throat. "God, you're so beautiful like that," he says, touching Tommy's hole. Tommy closes his eyes as he feels Adam's finger gently press into him, his body stretching around it. Tommy squirms around, wanting more. One finger hardly does anything for him. "More," he whispers just as Adam is inserting another finger inside. Barely giving Tommy anytime to adjust to that, he adds another one. The sweet burn in Tommy's ass rides on the edge of pain as Adam thrusts in and out. Tommy tangles his fingers in Adam's hair, enjoying the burn in his ass. Then, Adam switches his fingers for his cock in a swift motion. His huge, bare, length presses deep inside Tommy, and he buries himself to the root. Tommy cries out, feeling himself barely stretch around Adam's thick cock. He watches as Adam thrusts into him, his head thrown back and his mouth open in complete pleasure.

A loud groan slips from Tommy's lips as Adam repeatedly hits his prostate, making his cock jump each time the head of Adam's cock hits it. He squirms gently underneath Adam's big body, getting comfortable for the home run. Tommy reaches up and pulls Adam's head down to his, planting a big, wet kiss on his freckled lips. He nibbles at some of those cute little freckles, wanting to kiss each one on his body. Especially the ones down south.

"I love your freckles," Tommy mumbles, his hands drifting down to Adam's ass.

"You are so wasted," Adam says, fucking into Tommy harder.

"Ohhh..." Tommy trails off, wrapping his legs tighter around Adam's waist, letting him take control over his body.

"Tommy!" Adam grunts. "I wanna fuck you so bad!"

Tommy groans, Adam's words going straight to his cock. Although, they really don't make sense. Adam is already fucking him 'so bad.' Whatever.

Within a couple seconds, Tommy feels himself reach the edge. "Adam, I'm--" his words are cut off as white jets of come shoot from his cock, hitting himself on the face, then streaking down his chest to pool at his naval. One, two, three, four shots spurt out before they simmer down to a large glob at the tip of his head. Adam is still thrusting into Tommy's now tightened ass, searching for release.

"I love you!" Tommy sputters out of the blue. He's never said that to Adam before, only half-heartedly, like 'Love ya, bro,' or some of that other weird shit guys say to each other. He's never had the courage to say it to Adam, really _meaning_ it before. But the alcohol loosens up his tongue, and gives him the courage to say shit he normally wouldn't. "I love you," he whispers again.

\

Adam stops thrusting, just gently pushes in and out of Tommy while looking into his eyes. "You really mean it," Adam says, not as a question, but as a statement.

"Yeah," Tommy says, his lower lip quivering a bit. "I love you."

Adam runs his hands along Tommy's body. "I love you, too, Tommy. Believe me. With all my heart, I love you. Since the day I met you, I've loved you." Adam leans down to kiss Tommy on the lips. "Don't cry, honey." Adam kisses Tommy deeply, while pushing into him harder. Faster, he starts to feel his orgasm rising. Underneath his body, he can feel Tommy's softened cock get hard again, slowly, until he hits Tommy's prostate. Then it fills up fast, a full erection.

Adam's balls tighten up, pull up between his legs, and then he's shooting his load in Tommy's ass, filling him up, his come a hot filling inside his kitty's channel. He keeps thrusting into his mess, the sounds of wet cock inside a tight ass very arousing.

Tommy is groaning underneath him, rubbing his erection against Adam's stomach. Adam can feel the need in Tommy's body to come again. He pulls out of him, rolling off to the side. Adam digs in his drawer next to the bed, pulling out two items. When Tommy sees them, a little puff of breath comes out of his chest. Adam pulls on the suede glove, and takes the miniature vibrator in the other hand. He turns it on, a medium speed.

Adam takes Tommy's cock in his gloved hand, gently stroking up and down his hard length. He places the vibrator at the head of Tommy's cock, pressing it against the hot flesh. Tommy groans loudly, and Adam holds it there, loving to watch him squirm.

Adam places a kiss on Tommy's forehead, as Tommy thrusts into Adam's hand faster, harder, until he's almost there, again. Adam runs the vibrating apparatus along Tommy's member, pausing at the head. A small squeak comes out of Tommy's lips, a warning sign that he's coming.

Adam drops the toy, yanking Tommy on top of his body. He watches Tommy's face as he rubs against Adam's stomach, releasing his seed on his flesh. "Tommy, oh Tommy..." Tommy releases the rest of his load with a few little jerks of his hips. He moans, mouth open and pressing his cheek against Adam's sweaty chest.

Adam strokes his fingers up Tommy's back, trailing through the sweat droplets at the small of his back and all the way up to his neck. "I love you," Adam says again, his fingers slipping through Tommy's blonde locks.

"I love you more," Tommy says, taking Adam's hand in his and twining their fingers together. Adam rubs his thumb on the skin between Tommy's thumb and forefinger. "No, I love _you_ more," Adam says, kissing Tommy's temple. He can feel Tommy's come drying sticky between them, but he doesn't care.

"You know what? You fucked me sober," Tommy says, slowly rubbing his limp dick against his mess on Adam's belly.

Adam smiles, pulling the blankets over them both. He cups the back of Tommy's neck with the palm of his hand, pulling Tommy's head in the direction of his mouth. Their lips meet, and Adam slides his tongue into Tommy's mouth slowly. He explores Tommy's mouth ever so gently, slow, just enjoying the taste of his Pretty Kitty. Tommy moans into Adam's mouth, making him get a little more forceful in his adventure. He grips Tommy's tattooed biceps, one hand on Regan, the other on John Wayne, and pulls him tight to his body, then rubs their whole bodies together by moving Tommy up and down.

"Ugh..." Tommy mutters against Adam's lips. "More," he says, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Adam's hair.

Adam growls, flipping them over so that he's on top and Tommy is on his back underneath him. He pins Tommy's hands down, and rolls his hips slowly against his Pretty's. "You make me so hard," Adam says, pressing his rock-hard erection into Tommy's awakening cock. "You're my drug that I can't get enough of..." Adam punctuates his sentence with a bite to Tommy's neck.

Tommy lets out a purr, arching his back into Adam's chest. He bares his neck to Adam's teeth, welcoming his bites, his hard cock pressing insistantly against Adam's hip. "Yes..." Tommy trails off, rubbing himself against Adam's body.

Adam is pleasantly surprised when Tommy pushes him back with all his might, making Adam sit back on his heels. Tommy raises up with him, like their chests are glued together. "Now I'm going to ride you, my sexy pony," Tommy says, taking a big handful of Adam's hair and pulls him into a deep kiss. A half-assed "ugh" is all Adam can manage, seeing as Tommy is already sitting down on his dick, pressing his ass flush against Adam's thighs.

"Tommy...Tom...ugh...yeah!" Adam shouts as Tommy rises up and slams back down. Adam's not quite fully erected yet, but that's enough to bring him to a full hard-on. Tommy's hands grip tightly on Adam's shoulders as he brings himself up and down, up and down, riding him. His hands pull Adam's head back and his lips and teeth meet Adam's neck, biting down hard. He sucks at the tender flesh, working it between his front teeth. "Mine," he says as he lets go, licking the large bruise left behind. "Mine," he says again as he bites a new spot on Adam's neck, up towards his ear this time. Adam swells inside Tommy even more as he does this, and he groans, loving the pain Tommy's inflicting on his neck.

Tommy bouces up and down, his head thrown back and eyes closed. Tommy's blonde fringe is dirty with sweat and the hairspray and glitter he used tonight. Adam runs his fingers through the mess, twining a finger around one of the strands and pulling slightly. _My kitty,_ Adam thinks as Tommy rolls his hips around in a circle, Adam's cock pressing up against the walls of his channel. "Tommy," Adam says as he lifts him slightly so that he can get in a more comfortable position. He stretches out his legs and lays down on his back, sitting Tommy back down on his hips.

"Ohhh..." Tommy groans as Adam's cock sinks deeper than it was before. "Adam...I love your cock...it's so big and long and thick and hard..."

Adam grins, scratching his polished black nails down Tommy's sweaty chest. He pauses to take Tommy's nipples in his fingertips, squeezing them hard. Adam rolls them, making Tommy squirm on his cock. "Yeah baby," Adam says, groaning and raising his hips. "Use me."

A loud moan comes from Tommy's lips and Adam watches in pleasure as Tommy's cock jerks hard, a drop of precome moistening the tip. Tommy places his hands on Adam's chest and fucks himself, up and down, rocking sideways, then rocking back and forth. Adam's own cock jerks in Tommy's ass, and he can feel the heat of his orgasm just at the brink. "Baby...baby...oh god, yes..." Adam chants, gripping Tommy's thighs. He moves his hand behind Tommy, feeling his Pretty's ass stretched around his thick cock. Adam can't help but press his finger there...just as Tommy is sitting down.

"What the...ohh..." Tommy says, feeling Adam's finger enter him along with his cock.

"Mmmm...." is all Adam can manage, feeling Tommy's tight, hot channel squeezing his finger and his cock.

Tommy growls, bouncing harder. "Yeah, fuck, gonna fuck it out of you," he says, grabbing Adam's biceps so hard it hurts. But it's not like Adam's going to complain.

Adam feels himself start to lose it just as Tommy says, "Come! Now!"

He can't help but grab onto Tommy's thighs, and shoving himself up that sweet little channel. His cock convulses, jerking hard and shooting hot spurts up Tommy's ass. Adam can feel it start seeping out after the first two pulses, but he keeps going, his lower belly tensing and shooting more come up Tommy's ass. When his convulsions finally stop, all he can do is lay there as Tommy grabs his hand and places it on his cock. "Jack me, dammit!"

Adam wakes back up, and grabs Tommy's cock, stripping it fast and hard. Tommy's moans fill the room and surely the rest of the house as he paints Adam's belly, chest, and chin with his load.

Tommy collapses on top of Adam, both of them totally spent and tired out.

"I love you," Tommy sighs, tucking his head under Adam's chin.

"I love you more," Adam says, petting Tommy's hair.

\

Tommy wakes up to Adam's alarm, loud and obnoxious beeps ringing in his ears. He grumpily gets up and yanks the plug out of the wall, then returns back to his spot on Adam's chest and snuggles into the warmth. A chill brushes up over his back and he pulls Adam's come-stained comforter over them, enveloping them both in warmth. He sighs in contentment against Adam, feeling him breathe deeply in his state of sleep. Tommy really isn't tired anymore, but he just likes cuddling with Adam.

Adam mutters in his sleep, and curls his arms around him, hugging him tighter. Tommy's stomach grumbles, hungry for some kind of food since all he had last night was alcohol. _Well, fuck. I might as well get him up. If I don't, he'll be sleeping until twelve in the morning._

Tommy starts licking Adam's ear, knowing that he likes it alot. Adam mumbles in his sleep, and shifts around on the bed, almost dumping Tommy off of him.

"Fuck! Adam wake up already! I'm done playing nice," Tommy says, slapping Adam's bicep.

"Mom! Leave me alone..." Adam mumbles.

"What the fuck? I'm not your mom! Wake up," Tommy says bitchily.

"What? Oh...hey baby. Good morning," Adam says, rubbing at his eyes. "What's going on? Couldn't I have slept later yet?"

Tommy rolls his eyes. "You've had enough sleep."

Adam scoffs at Tommy. "Hardly. You keep me up all night fucking."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Adam pulls Tommy down to his face and gives him a big kiss. "I enjoyed it so much. And I also have something to show you," Adam says, taking out his iPhone.

Tommy watches as Adam scrolls through his phone, then starts playing something. He hears his own voice, obviously from last night when he was so drunk. He hears Adam say, "Ask me that again." Tommy's reply is, "Are we going to get married?" After that, the recording stops. Adam just looks at Tommy for awhile, smiling.

Tommy doesn't know what to do, really. Damn that stupid alcohol. It loosens up his tongue and head, making him say true things that he would never say when he's sober. Luckily, Adam breaks the silence first.

"So...I actually have something to ask you."

A sudden wave of nervousness comes over Tommy. "What?"

Adam reaches into the bedside dresser drawer and pulls out a little velvet box. He opens it, presenting it to Tommy. "Will you take this ring as a promise to me that we will always have each other, that we will someday get married when the time is right?"

All Tommy can do is look with shock at the beautiful thinly woven braided gold band in the box. He remembers that Adam is waiting for a reply. "Yes! Yes, I'll be yours forever, Adam! You don't even have to ask," Tommy says, throwing his arms around Adam's neck. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Adam laughs, petting Tommy's blonde fringe. "Let me have your hand baby."

Tommy gives it, and Adam slips the gold band on his finger. Adam tilts Tommy's head up with his forefinger, looking into his dark brown eyes. "Now you're mine."


End file.
